talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Gnash
Hello? Hello. Yeah, this is Franklin. Franklin? Yeah. Matter of fact it is. I don't know Franklin. I don't know that I care for what's, uh, goin' on over there at your place. Umm, I think you might have the wrong number? Absolutely not, young lady. This is the place with all the dogs going back and forth, right? Gnashing and everything else? Mashing? Won't stand for it. I don't know what you're talking about. Will not stand for it. I don't have time to speak with you. I don't know who you are, why you're bothering me at this time. It's my bother, ma'am! ''' I don't understand what's your bother at this time. You're bothering me. I'm trying to get going and get things done. I just got home from work. I don't know what your problem is or who you are. '''I will not stand, this community will not stand for dogs gnashing at one another. Mashing? Anything you engage in, of that nature, is going to be reported. I have no clue what you're talking about! Canine… What do you mean all my dogs? I have two dogs. Two puppies that play. What are their names? None of Your Business is what their names are. Could you spell it? You can just go to hell, ok? Cause I don't know who you are, why you're bothering me. --- Hello? Yeah, I'm calling about these dogs over there. My dogs are doing nothing. I don't know what the problem is. They haven't done anything. I don't know where you live or who you are, so I wish you would quit bothering me before I have to call the police and tell them that there's someone harassing me! Your dogs harass me! My dogs are doing nothing. What are their names? None of Your Business is what their names are! That won't do. That's fine! I don't care. It's none of your business what the names of my animals are. They have done nothing wrong. In the terms of the law, they have. Oh, excuse me. Would you like to tell me what they've done in the terms of the law? Gnashing, for one. What is mashing? I saw a prairie dog getting gnashed by animals recently. My dogs have not hurt animals. We don't have any prairie dogs. My dogs do not hurt other animals. I've done nothing wrong and my animals have done nothing wrong. They were on private property in my yard. So I don't know who you are or why you're bothering me, but STOP CALLING THIS NUMBER. --- There's a whole lot of commotion comin' out of there. What do you mean? What do I mean? I mean I don't like what I'm hearing from there. What are you hearing? Commotion--up and down and all over the place. I don't even have a clue what you're talking about. I'm Bobo. Well, if you were Bobo, you would really say what your really, what your real name is. Bobo Tucci. My dogs are not even barking. I don't even know what you're talking about. This community will not tolerate it. It's quiet. I'm Bobo. I don't care who you are. Why don't you-''' If you have a problem then you need to call the police. '''I might just do that. Just go right ahead and do it. Let me have your social security number. I shouldn't give it to you, jerk. I will call the police and have this phone call traced. I don't like the sounds I'm hearin'. I don't care whatever sounds you're hearing. You are nuts. It's gettin' a little late. And I don't wanna hear a bunch of commotion up and down and left and right over there. Haha! Yeah, Bobo. You are a bunch of Bobo. You got me straight or what? You know what? You need to stop calling this number. You have been bothering me for the last ten minutes. No, I haven't. You better quiet down. No, asshole! Huh?! --- Ok, Bobo. I'm going to call the police. Well, I've already called them! Oh good! That way they can come to my house and I can tell them that you are crazy! I don't know what you're saying about my dogs. You are just totally nuts. Like hell I am! I'm gonna and get a close, personal friend of mine. Perhaps you've heard of him. His name is Mr. John Elway. Good! Bring him! Good! Very good. And I'll tell him what a whacko you are, asshole. Category:Animals Category:Noise